


Demon Talks With Once Possessed Hunter

by SonicFairyspell13



Series: DBH OC Teen Wolf AU [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Teen Wolf (TV), Teen Wolf AU, my own little adventures based on Teen Wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 19:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20533475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicFairyspell13/pseuds/SonicFairyspell13





	Demon Talks With Once Possessed Hunter

Diego sat at the bar with a drink in his hand. The bar was closed and all was quiet. He was relaxing, enjoying his drink quietly. He wasn’t expecting company, so when he heard a knock at the door, he jumped slightly. When Diego turned to see who it was, he saw Cody standing there. He raised an eyebrow at him as he stood and walked over to the door. Diego unlocked the door and opened it. 

“Cody? What are you doing here?” he asked.

Cody Looked at Diego. His eyes were sad and scared… and vulnerable It was startling to say the least.

“Diego… I... need someone to talk to.” 

Diego smiled sadly at Cody. He stepped aside to let Cody in.

“Of course.”

Cody nodded slightly and headed inside. Diego closed and relocked the door before he headed over to the bar.

“Would you like a drink, Cody?”

Cody nodded. “Yes, please. Thanks.” he replied as he sat down.

Diego smiled at him and started to prepare Cody’s drink for him. When he finished, he handed the glass to Cody before sitting next to him. Cody quietly took a sip of his drink for a moment. Diego waited patiently for him to speak.

Cody glanced at him. “I bet you want to know why I’m here.”

He nodded. “It has crossed my mind.”

Cody sighed and stared into his drink. “I… I’m sorry about Derk and that mess.” 

“Cody, as I told you, it is alright.”

“I know, it’s just that... the last time Derk and I dealt with a demon.. it left a bad taste in my mouth.”

The realization hit Diego rather quickly. 

“I see. You were possessed.”

Cody nodded slowly. “Yeah.”

Diego took a sip of his drink. That explained a lot.

“So, that is why you are so afraid of me.” 

“Yeah.” Cody said quietly.

“Are you still scared of me?”

“A little.”

“I can understand why. Most of my kind aren’t very nice.”

Cody chuckled quietly. “Yeah, no kidding.”

“And I guess that also explains Derk’s attitude towards me. He’s afraid of it happening again.”

“Oh, yeah. Big time.”

“If it helps… I would never hurt you or anyone else. I may be a demon, but I’m not evil.”

Cody turned and smiled at him. “I can see that now.”

Diego smiled back and laughed.

“So, truce then?” he asked.

Cody laughed. “Truce.”

Diego chuckled and raised his glass towards Cody. Cody smirked and his glass as well. They clinked the glasses together before they took a sip of their drinks. They both laughed a little as the previous tension dissipated. Now that they were relaxed, they talked a bit more freely. The hours seemed to fly passed them. Eventually, several hours and drinks later, Cody was fast asleep at the bar. Diego smiled at him as he slept. He chuckled quietly before he finished his drink. He then pulled out his cellphone and called Derk. It rang a couple times before he answered.

“Hello?” he asked groggily.

“Derk, it’s Diego.” 

“Diego? What’s up? Why are you calling so late?”

“Cody came by the bar a few hours ago to talk. He’s now asleep at the bar, and I was wondering if you could come get him, take him home. I’m sure he’d appreciate it.”

“Yeah, sure. I’ll be by in about ten minutes. Okay?”

Diego nodded, even though Derk couldn’t see it.

“Alright. See you then.” he said as he hung up. 

Diego put his cellphone away. He glanced at Cody once more before he started cleaning up their glasses. He cleaned them and put them away. Then he wiped down the bar again. Shortly after he finished cleaning, Derl showed up outside the door. Diego headed over and opened the door for him. 

“Derk.” Diego greeted him.

“Diego.” Derk replied.

Diego nodded in Cody’s direction. “Let’s get him in the car, yeah?”

“Yeah.”

They headed over to the sleeping hunter and carefully picked him up. They carried him over to the car, where they gently set him in the backseat of the car. Derk closed the back door and turned to Diego.

“Thanks, man.” he said as he held his hand out to Diego.

“Of course.” he replied, taking Derk’s hand.

They shook hands. Then Derk climbed into the driver's seat and he headed off. Diego watched him go for a little while before he went back into his bar and officially closed for the night.


End file.
